


And The Thunder Rolls

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Count: 2640 <br/>Spoilers: Up to and including Season 2, Episode 9 “Queen of Hearts” and then veers off into AU from there. <br/>Advertisement: Part of the FSAC:DD11 </p>
<p>Author's Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC. No infringement intended. </p>
<p>AN: The story is actually a portion of a larger work in progress tentatively called Evil is Not Born and at this point the reader should assume an established albeit new and fragile relationship between Regina and Emma. This was written for the FSAC: Dog Days of Summer 2013. Thank you as always for letting me play girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Thunder Rolls

A flash of lightning split through the heavy midnight air high above the old clock tower, sending crashing waves of thunder rumbling across the sleepy town of Storybrooke. Regina Mills didn't even notice it, trapped as she was in her own little corner of mental hell. Her heart raced, pounding as if she had run for miles, Exhaustion weighed down on her shoulders but she was afraid to go back to sleep, afraid to stay awake in case of more dreaded flashbacks, afraid to move even. 

Hell, she was just plain afraid. 

Regina pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them close, trying to get her breathing under control. It had been a while since she'd had one this bad. She shook her head trying to dismiss the memories threatening to overwhelm her. Not wanting to wake Emma, and not feeling completely in control, Regina had stumbled downstairs to the study, and found a bottle of whiskey that now sat innocently on the coffee table in front of her, open and calling her name. 

Sweet oblivion was beckoning and she had found solace there many times before, just like she had indulging herself in dark magic and in meaningless sex over the years. A simple, mindless escape. It would be so easy… 

“Hey," Emma Swan yawned and shuffled into the study, sinking down onto the soft couch and staring at her clearly upset lover. She took in the open bottle and the dark wild eyes across from her and frowned, knowing something was wrong. Something was very wrong, even for Regina. 

Emma was suddenly glad that Henry was with Mary Margaret and David for the weekend and wouldn’t see her in this condition. Even in the short time since they had become lovers, Emma was very aware that Regina had night terrors. And who wouldn’t, if half the stuff she had allegedly committed as the Evil Queen were true? How could she miss the frantic movements in bed, as if the woman was physically fighting her inner demons that would torment her lover? There were nights Regina seemed to be in perpetual motion, and yet she would never discuss it in the mornings. 

Damn stubborn woman. 

But this was something different somehow, Emma could sense it. There wasn’t a sad regret about her which was often the case after a particularly nasty nightmare. No, Regina was behaving differently, as if barely holding on by a thread and Emma wasn’t sure how to help. 

“What's going on, baby?” Emma leaned forward, concerned and growing more so by the second. Outside another crack of lightening was quickly followed by a deep rumble of thunder, the storm moving closer. Regina didn’t even flinch, just keeping herself absolutely still, staring ahead. 

“What does it look like?” Regina looked away from the bottle and glared at her lover with cold eyes. “You’re the all-knowing all-seeing Saviour, after all.” 

Emma bit back a retort, knowing that a fight was not going to help anyone here. Instead she moved slowly from her couch over to the one Regina was sitting on, as if approaching a wild trapped animal, not wanting to spook her. She reached out and gently touched her arm, feeling a familiar spark of magic flare ever so slightly between them. 

“Picking a fight is not going to work here, sweetie. You can come talk it out with me instead of turning to magic, or drowning yourself in a bottle,” Emma whispered, feeling her lover shivering ever so slightly under her hand. 

“I don’t think you can help me with this,” Regina's lip trembled. She was clearly only hanging on by a thread. Emma brought her hand up to cup her cheek, the gentle touch almost too much for Regina to bear. 

“Hey we are a team now, raising Henry, looking out for this town, fighting the good fight. No more dark magic and no more running. And just so you know, that running away thing goes both ways.” Emma cocked an eyebrow and set her jaw, making her point and determined to wait her out. Regina sighed and bowed her head, and she knew her words had hit home. “Now, tell me what is going on with you.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Emma. I don’t know if I can without…” Regina growled and unfolded herself from the couch suddenly, grabbing the bottle and bringing it to her lips. Stopping suddenly, she felt another panic attack rising and she panted in the darkness, trying to get herself under control. 

Stuff down the emotions, don't feel anything, don't think about him holding you down and forcing you to... 

“Damn it!” Regina squeezed her eyes shut against the flashback threatening to overwhelm her and threw the bottle across the room, smashing it into a million pieces against the wall, the shattering of the glass drowned out by the crash of thunder outside. Silently they watched the amber liquid run down the wall like so much blood. She turned to glare at Emma, her eyes dark and tormented. “I just want to forget I was ever married to that man, with his clumsy hands and foul breath against my skin. No should mean no, but not when you belonged to the King. It was my duty my mother had said. Don’t you see, no one can truly understand that particular hell I lived in…” 

“Leopold?” Emma gasped, her eyes growing wide as she finally put it together. Snow White’s beloved father, her own grandfather, was the same man that Regina had all but been sold to by Cora all those years ago. She never even thought about how that clearly unbearable situation could have helped shape Regina into the Evil Queen she became. Emma’s heart broke for the girl Regina had once been. Regina closed her eyes and looked away, the glimpse of pain and shame more than enough of a confirmation. 

Nothing more really needed to be said in the moment. This conversation was far from over, but her lover was nowhere near the headspace required for it. Everything made much more sense though, as Emma took in Regina as she stood panting, staring out the study window, watching the pouring rain running down the panes of glass. She needed to reach her somehow, if only Regina would let her in. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m right here.” Emma longed to hold her, but knew that Regina would need to allow that trust. She would do nothing without permission tonight, it might be the only thing to keep her lover from disappearing into the darkness. “Regina, I love you and I know you love me. This love is not a weakness, it is our strength. You need to hang onto that thought now and let me in.” 

“Em,” Regina’s eyes softened slightly as she took a tentative step forward, afraid to trust, to let herself be vulnerable. It always backfired on her eventually. And yet she felt the truth in Emma’s words. “I-I need…” 

“Anything, just name it,” Emma stood stock-still waiting for Regina to take the next step. 

“Will you help me forget, Emma?” Regina took another step forward, wanting more than anything to love and be loved in return. Was that really too much to hope for? A happy ending for the not so evil anymore Queen? 

If Emma couldn't reach Regina by talking to her right now, then maybe she could by showing her just how much she loved the woman, even the dark side, when she was tormented like this. She nodded silently, letting Regina know she wasn't going anywhere. The flare of energy between them practically crackled in the night air. 

Emma didn’t move as Regina stopped in front of her and nuzzled along her temple, breathing her in, slowly calming down. Regina pulled her lover’s thin robe down her back, Emma’s arms tangling in the silky material. Spinning them both, she pressed her partner up against the wall, sliding a leg between strong thighs and tucking tight against her with a satisfied sigh. 

Snapping teeth descended, nipping a trail across the sensitive skin of Emma’s neck, followed by the lick of a soothing tongue. She squirmed, trying to reach out to Regina’s tempting body only to be held in place still wrapped up in the arms of her robe. 

“Mine…” Regina murmured, her voice laced with need and something more. 

“Yes, always yours,” Emma gasped, offering herself up, gladly. “Take what’s yours.”” 

Emma’s teeth nipped at a tender earlobe, almost daring her lover to make the next move, smiling as Regina growled, flashing dark eyes growing larger with desire. It was the last coherent thought she had before she succumbed to her lover’s demanding touch. 

Regina stroked her fingers roughly through the thick blonde tresses, Emma seeming to cling even closer, giving as good as she got. She pulled back slightly before brushing along the blonde’s tempting lips, pressing nearer for a tender kiss, quickly melting into the moist heat of her mouth. Pulling away finally to catch her breath, 

"God, I love you so much." Regina caressed Emma's flushed cheek. It had taken her so long to admit but now it was her saving grace. And she would cling to it like a life preserver. 

"I know," Emma smirked and wiggled closer, her movements still restricted by the sleeves of her robe. 

"And don’t you forget it." Regina trailed long fingers down her lover's tempting curves, cupping a tender breast and squeezing, thrilling to the moan that caused. “You are wearing far too much clothing, my dear.” 

“Then, you better take them off me,” Emma taunted, eyes flashing. 

Regina growled as the magic and sexual energy mingled and rose between them before she tugged the offending robe from her lover's body, and moved her hands slowly down to the hem of Emma's tank top. 

“How are you feeling?” Emma murmured, still worried about her partner as she felt her top being lifted and stripped from her body. She gasped as Regina peeled off her own silk night shirt next and pressed their overheating bodies together, flushed and damp with sweat. 

“Hot and bothered about covers it.” Regina tried to focus on Emma’s words, but slowly undressing the sexy brunette was distracting. So was the thought of seeing more of her toned body. “Come here.” 

“So impatient!” Emma teased, as Regina slid her hands around her waist, fingers dipping into the waistband of her sleep shorts, starting to push them from her hips. She watched enthralled as the dark head kissed a searing trail down her body, nuzzling her bellybutton as sure hands removed the shorts from her. 

Standing, Regina moved in for a deeper kiss, tongues sliding and tangling together. Picking her lover up almost effortlessly, she groaned as she felt strong legs wrap around her, moist heat pressed tight to her, grinding slowly against her taut stomach. 

Emma moaned as she felt the wall suddenly behind her, the plaster rough on her back as she was pushed roughly against it. She locked her legs around Regina, who seemed to be effortlessly supporting her, holding her weight easily. She wondered briefly if magic was involved and then all thought was pushed from her mind as Regina began to rock against her. 

Emma arched her back as Regina started moving down her throat, her wandering hand once more squeezing her breast, running the pad of her thumb over the tightening nipple, teasing it to become harder still. Emma groaned, wantonly thrusting against Regina, craving a harder, firmer touch. 

Regina tore her eyes away from the flushed skin and met Emma’s gaze, her own body throbbing with desire, its demands becoming very clear. Want, take, have. Emma understood her perfectly in this moment. Panting, desperately needing her, Emma couldn’t seem to form words. 

Sliding down Regina's quivering body to stand, Emma leaned in for another smouldering kiss. Caught off-guard and off-balance, Emma was surprised to find herself pushed back roughly once more against the wall. Regina pressed tightly against her body, trapping Emma's wrists against the wall, while nipping and kissing her way to a sensitive earlobe. 

“Please, Regina...” Emma moaned into Regina’s ear, unable to take much more, her body on fire. Pushing weakly on Regina’s shoulder, she could hear a soft chuckle as the blonde sank to her knees. Strong hands traced along lush hips, then Regina kissed a return trail up the inside of a smooth thigh, stopping as she reached damp dark curls. 

Regina smiled as Emma couldn't help thrusting forward, silently asking for her touch. Guiding a graceful leg over her shoulder, she opened Emma further, breathing her scent in before dipping her tongue into wet folds, lazily circling the stiff clit she found there. 

“Oh, God.” Throwing her head back and rocking against Regina’s insistent mouth, Emma was quickly losing control. She couldn’t seem to get close enough, her left hand tangled in blonde hair pulling her nearer. Regina teased her with quick faint flicks of her tongue, before starting to build a steady rhythm. Emma felt Regina’s arm wrapping around her waist, as fingertips tickled along her most sensitive flesh, parting her, and then suddenly taking her completely. 

Emma gasped and thrust against the strong hand stretching and filling her, still wanting more. Regina built the tempo steadily, pulling out slightly before thrusting into her again and again, taking her closer to the edge with each stroke. Emma moaned, begging for release as she felt every nerve end jumping, her body twitching in anticipation as she raced to her approaching orgasm. 

“Please...” Emma panted, bucking hard against her lover, who had slowed their pace. “Please don't stop!” 

Regina just smiled, needing to be in control tonight almost as much as the release her body was aching for. She stilled all movement as Emma just growled with frustration. 

“Not until I say…wait for it.” Regina glanced up over the gentle swell of Emma's belly, placing tender butterfly kisses there, before their eyes locked and held. Her thumb pressing and swirling, she watched the dark eyes flickering with love and desire as she once more started to thrust, their special brand of magic building between them, a ball of heat lifting her higher as her fingers curled to find the one spot she knew Emma could not resist. Panting, needing the intense connection, they stared at each other, Emma unable to hold on much longer. 

“Now...” Regina murmured against the sweat damp skin. “Come for me now.” Emma tensed, so close to the edge, the ball of magical energy filling every fiber of her being and then with a simple flick of Regina's tongue she felt herself shatter, come together and shatter again. 

Regina’s soft laugh of pure joy vibrated against her sensitive skin as Emma slowly returned to herself. Aftershocks and waves of pleasure still flowed through her, as she calmed, trying to catch her breath. Sliding back up her body, Regina caught and held her close, instinctively knowing she needed the strength and safety of her arms. 

“I need you so much,” Regina murmured against her cheek, a tear falling. She just needed to get lost for a while in her lover. To bask in the glow of Emma’s love, to be redeemed for only an instant in the goodness, her sins somehow forgiven. 

“I've got you, baby...” Emma husked, brushing damp tendrils from Regina's forehead, feeling her energy returning. “I'm right here and I am going to make you forget everything but my love,” Emma slowly leaned forward, tasting herself on Regina's lips as she kissed her softly. “I promise.” 

Regina sighed and smiled, trusting in the truth of her words and gave herself over to her savior. 

Outside, a steady rain fell against the window and the thunder rolled.


End file.
